A prior art of the tent frame binding device is disclosed in Korean Utility Model Publication No. 90-2935 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,509, both of which were granted to the present applicant, and the structure of which is illustrated in FIGS. 5 and 6. As shown in these drawings, a plurality of slots 70 are formed angularly separated on a securing disc 100, and a pair of fastening recesses 90 having a engaging step 80 therein are formed in each of the slots 70. The end portion of each of frame members 30 is T-shaped, because it has a pair of fastening pins 40. First, each of the frame members 30 is inserted into each of the slots 70 of the securing disc 100, and then, the frame member 30 is pivoted one half rounds so that the fastening pins 40 of the frame member 30 should be disposed within the two fastening recesses 90. Then the frame member 30 is pulled up, so that the fastening pins 40 should be engaged with the engaging step 80. Then if the frame members 30 are laid horizontally and are pushed down, the frame members 30 are lifted up, with each of the end portions of the frame members 30 being settled on a settling bottom 60, resulting in that the fastening pins 40 are assembled into the fastening recess 90. On the other hand, if the frame members 30 are to be disengaged from the securing disc 100, the frame members 30 are made to stand upright, and a slight force is applied, so that the fastening pins 40 which have been supported on the engaging step 80 of the fastening recess 90 should depart therefrom.
In the tent frame binding device of the prior art which is constituted as described above, the process of forming the fastening recess and the engaging steps within the securing disc is very difficult and complicated. Therefore, many steps of manufacturing process is required, and much time is consumed, with the result that the manufacturing cost is increased. Further, when assembling the tent frames, each of the frame members has to be sufficiently inserted into each of the slots, the frame members have to be pulled up, and have to be turned by 180.degree. so as for the fastening pins to be aligned with the fastening recess. Then the frame members have to be laid down, and have to be pushed down, thereby making the fastening pins engaged with the engaging step. Thus the frame members cannot be bound by a single manipulation, and much inconvenience is accompanied. Particularly, when assembling the frame members, each of the frame members has to be made to stand upright, and therefore, the space of the assembling place has to be large, and non-skilled persons are forced to experience much difficulty in performing the assembling work, thereby aggravating the productivity.
Another problem is seen in the fastening portions of the frame members.
That is, when the tent is unfolded into a dome shaped tent, with the frame members being deflected, the supporting force is focused on the fastening pins. Consequently, much stress is accumulated on the fastening pins, and therefore, the frame members become weak after some use, with the possible result that the fastening pins may be broken or damaged.